mon plus bel anniversaire
by Deborah Fiction
Summary: OS écrit à l'origine pour le concours des un an du forum LoveLemon mais malheureusement suite à à un certain nombre de soucis technique et personnel, j'ai pas pu le poster à temps...


OS écrit à l'origine pour le concours organisé pour les un an du forum LoveLemon, mas suite à un certain nombre de soucis technique et personnel, impossible de le poster à temps…. Mais bon… avec plus d'un mois de retard (^_^) tout ou presque est rentré dans l'ordre, alors comme l'OS était écrit autant vous en faire profiter…

Petit rappelle des contraintes du concours : - pendant un anniversaire, sur 24 heures maximum, utilisé les mots : gargantuesque, coton-tige, vasectomie, zygomatique, plumeau, âne. Bien entendu l'OS doit contenir un Lemon

J'espère que cela vous plaira

**Mon plus bel Anniversaire.**

On y était, Edward venait de garer sa Volvo devant l'immense Villa Cullen, je n'avais plus le choix, je devait faire face à ce que je détestais le plus au monde (après être séparer d'Edward bien sur), j'allais devoir faire face à la conséquence de ma naissance : Mon anniversaire, mon 18ème anniversaire pour être exacte.

Je ne comprenais pas, tout le monde semblait si… si enthousiaste à l'idée de célébrer ma venue au monde pour reprendre les paroles d'Edward. Comme si c'était un événement national… j'avais envie de leur dire que je n'étais pas le messie et que Jésus, en plus d'être un garçon, était né un 25 décembre et non un 13 septembre. Mais bon, j'étais trop gentille et ils semblaient tous si heureux de fêter l'événement que je n'avais pas à cœur de les décevoir alors je prendrais sur moi et subirais en silence cette « soirée d'anniversaire ».

Contrairement à son habitude Edward n'était pas sorti à vitesse vampirique pour m'ouvrir la portière, à la place il s'était tourné vers moi et avait défait ma ceinture – lui n'en avait pas besoin, même si non avions un accident, chose fort peu probable, étant un vampire il s'en serait sorti sans la moindre égratignure – il s'était donc tourné vers moi et avait pris ma main dans les siennes. Si je m'étais habituée à la froideur de sa peau, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à perfection de son sourire, ses **zygomatiques** remontant merveilleusement bien sur ses joues,et que dire de la pureté de ses traits. Comme toujours mon cœur s'emballa et je savais qu'Edward l'avait remarqué quand je vis son sourire s'agrandir encore plus… Automatiquement je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

_« Bella ? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Ça va ? »_

_« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »_

_« A toi de me le dire… tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées. »_

_« Tu aimerais bien hein ? Lire mes pensées… »_

_« Tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'adorerais ça… je saurais enfin ce qu'il se passe dans ta jolie petite tête… »_

_« Mais je garde mes secret pour moi… c'est mieux comme ça…»_

_« __Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es bien silencieuse… »_

_« Ca va… c'est juste que j'aimerais être… ailleurs… »_

_« Et où voudrais tu être ? »_

_« je sais pas… juste… ailleurs…n'importe où… tant que tu sera avec moi je serais bien… »_

Il se pencha pour caresser ma joue et me posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. _« Je suis désolé ma Bella… mais quand Alice a décidé quelque chose… »_

_« Je sais… c'est Alice quoi… bon, j'ai déjà échappé à la torture de la séance de shopping et de maquillage… »_

_« Tout un programme en effet… »_Me dit il en rigolant.

_« Te moques pas__… quand elle s'y mets j'ai l'impression qu'elle joue à la poupée… poupée Bella… »_

_« __Une très jolie poupée… »_

_« Allez… allons y avant que je ne change d'avis… »_

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et avant que je réalise qu'il était sorti de la voiture, la portière s'ouvrit tandis qu'Edward me tendait la main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Une fois debout Edward me prit dans ses bras, j'étais bien, à ma place. Bien trop tôt à mon goût, Edward se recula et m'entraîna vers la maison.

_« Ca va bien se passer… ils ne vont pas te manger… »_

_« Si tu le dis… »_

_« Oui ? Et pense à Esmé… elle est tellement… heureuse de fêter ton anniversaire… elle t'a même fais un gâteau…»_

Le traître… il s'avait comment me faire changer d'avis… Edward savait que j'adorais sa mère, en même temps qui pouvait résister à la douceur d'Esmé Cullen, elle était comme une seconde mère pour moi. Alors pour ne pas la décevoir, je collais un joli sourire sur mon visage et pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne – pour prendre une dose de courage – puis je montais les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée.

La maison était étrangement silencieuse mais je savais que le reste des Cullen était là – j'allais pas y louper, fallait pas rêver... – Edward me dirigea vers le salon suivant un chemin de bougie qu'Alice – Qui d'autre ? – avait disposé le long du couloir.

La pièce était toujours la même mais si différente, peut être la centaine de bougie allumé ça et là, changeait ma perception du salon. L'éclairage tamiser me donnait envie de me blottir (avec Edward) dans un des grands canapés blancs et ne rien faire.

Mais aussi tentant que soit cette possibilité, elle allait être difficilement réalisable puisque 4 vampires étaient déjà installés sur les canapés et deux autre étaient debout, quelque pas derrière le sofa.

Lorsque j'entrais dans son champ de vision, Alice se leva et se précipita vers moi, et avant qu'Edward ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sa sœur était pendue à mon cou.

_« Bon anniversaire Bella… »_

_« Alice… laisse Bella respirer… elle en a besoin… »_

Alice me relâcha alors que je tournais la tête pour voir Esmé arriver vers moi, elle me prit dans ses bras, délicatement, et me souhaita un bon anniversaire à son tour.

J'étais passé dans les bras de tout les membre de la famille – même Rosalie – sans que le bras d'Edward ne quitte ma taille mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett, qui me souleva de terre avant de tourner sur lui-même à toute allure.

_« Emmett… repose la… »_ Je fut surprise qu'il obéisse à sa mère et qu'il me repose au sol… Wow… j'avais l'impression que la pièce continuait de tourner… Autant dire que mon sens de l'équilibre – déjà presque inexistant – fût mis à mal : résultat : sans la rapidité d'Edward à me reprendre dans ses bras pour me stabiliser, j'aurai sûrement fini affaler par terre au milieu du salon.

_« Ca va Bella ? »_Malgré le fait qu'Edward ait murmuré à mon oreille, j'avais conscience que tout le monde avait entendue.

_« Heu… oui… je crois… juste…. Si tu pouvais empêcher __les murs de bouger… »_

_« Viens… assieds toi »_

Il me porta et me posa sur le canapé, s'installant à mes cotés, Esmé m'apportait déjà un grand verre d'eau, que je bu d'une traite, avant de lui rendre en la remerciant.

_« __Tu veux peux être manger quelque chose ? » _Esmé me montra, d'un geste de la main, une grande table où était disposé une multitude de plat mais ce qui attira immédiatement mon regard ce fut un gâteau… un gâteau d'une taille que je qualifierai de… **Gargantuesque**… une vrai montagne… il aurait pu, à lui seul suffire à remédier au problème de famine dans le monde… il était 50 fois trop grand, au bas mot… surtout quand on sait que j'étais la seule et unique personne présente dans la maison qui allait en manger…

La vision de ce festin me remis les idées en place, empêchant ainsi les murs de se déplacer.

_« Wow… c'est… c'est trop… beaucoup trop…. C'est du gâchis Esmé…. Une bougie plantée dans un muffin aurait été amplement suffisant… »_

_« Absolument pas Bella… c'est pas tout les jours que l'on fête ses 18 ans… et rien ne sera perdu…. Ne t'en fais pas… avec Carlisle nous apporterons tout les restes à l'hôpital, nous le faisons de temps en temps… »_

_« D'accord… »_

Nous avons donc célébrer mon anniversaire ainsi, moi mangeant un bout de gâteau pendant que les Cullen me regardait puis vint le moment tant attendu – surtout par Alice – de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Edward, poussé par sa sœur, me conduisit vers une table où était posé quelque paquet.

_« Heureusement que j'avais dis « pas de cadeaux… » » _Murmurais-je à Edward.

_« Bella… un anniversaire sans cadeau n'est pas un anniversaire… »_

_« Rassures moi… tu as respecté ma volonté toi au moins… tu m'as promis… tu ne devais rien m'acheter.. » _je le regardais de coté, j'avais eut tout le mal du monde à lui faire promettre de ne rien m'acheter pour mon anniversaire, sinon nul doute qu'il m'aurait couverte de présent tous hors de prix.

_« __Il n'y a rien qui vienne de moi sur cette table… » _ Il me dis cela en levant les mains, l'innocence incarnée.

Au grand damne d'Alice, je prie mon temps pour ouvrir mes paquet, avec ma chance j'étais tout à fais capable de me blesser avec du papier cadeaux. Emmett m'avait offert un poste radio dernier cri pour ma camionnette, un nouveau téléphone – Avec un tas d'option dont j'ignorais l'utilité – de la part de Jasper. Alice et Rosalie m'avait offert une magnifique parure – Bracelet, collier et boucle d'oreille assortis, Carlisle et Esmé, m'avaient pris deux billets d'avions – sans doute pour Edward et moi – pour aller voir ma mère à Jacksonville.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercier chaque membre de la famille, tout le monde s'éclipsa. Carlisle et Esmé pour porter le « reste » des plats à l'hôpital tandis que les autres partirent chasser.

Lorsque je fût certaine qu'il n'y avait plus d'oreilles vampiriques susceptibles de nous entendre, je me tournai vers Edward.

_« __Très discrète la sortie… »_

_« Oui… ils voulaient nous laisser un maximum… de… tranquillité… nous sommes seuls pour le reste de la nuit »_

_« Sauf que je vais devoir rentrer… Charly va finir par s'inquiéter… »_

_« Pas de risque… Alice s'est arrangé avec ton père…. Officiellement tu as été invitée par mes sœurs à une pyjama partie surprise pour fêter ton anniversaire…__ alors il n'a relevé aucune objection…»_

_« C'est sur que la vérité « Bella va passer la nuit avec son vampire de petit ami… alors qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre dans la maison… » Serait moins bien passé…»_

_« __Vu comme cela c'est sur que Charly n'aurait pas accepter… Remercions Alice et son talent à faire croire ce qu'elle veut à qui elle veut… »_

_« Une sacrée chance… »_

Je m'approchais de lui, et passais mes bras autour de son cou l'obligeant ainsi à se baisser pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Dés que nos lèvres furent en contact, ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes hanches me rapprochant encore plus de son corps.

_« __Il est temps que tu finisses d'ouvrir tes cadeaux… »_

Je le regardais en haussant les sourcils.

_« Edward… tu m'avais promis de ne rien m'acheter… j'ai déjà reçu bien plus que je ne méritais… »_

_« Tu mérites tout Bella…. Et je n'ai rien acheté… » _Je le regardais… perplexe…._ « Je te le promets… viens… »_

Se doutant que quelque soit la vitesse à laquelle je monterais dans sa chambre, je serais trop lente pour lui, il me prit dans ses bras à la façon d'une jeune marié et avant que je n'ai le temps de réaliser qu'Edward nous faisait quitter le salon que nous arrivions devant la porte, close, de sa chambre.

Il me posa au sol, il semblait nerveux tout d'un coup. Lentement Edward ouvrit la porte, me laissant voir l'intérieur de sa chambre.

_« __Un lit ? Depuis quand as-tu un lit ? »_

En effet, un immense lit – en fer forgé avec un baldaquin d'où jaillissait une multitude de voilage, blanc et doré claire, assorti au dessus de lit et aux coussins – occupait à présent une grande parti de la pièce.

_« __Il fallait bien que tu dormes quelque part…. »_

_« Un matelas gonflable aurait été largement suffisant… « _

_« Bella… j'allais quand même pas te faire dormir sur un vulgaire matelas gonflable… cela n'aurait pas été confortable… et tu aurais mal dormi… »_

_« Avec toi je suis bien… quelque soit l'endroit où je me trouve… »_

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser, si Edward répondit à mon baiser, il ne le prolongea pas pour autant.

_« N'essaie pas de me distraire Bella… pas tant que tu __n'auras pas ouvert mes présents. »_

Bien à contre cœur, je quittais ses lèvres et ses bras pour m'installer sur le lit tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de nuit, il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec plusieurs paquets dans les mains.

Il prit place à mes coté et posa ses cadeaux devant moi. Je pris le 1er, carré et plat – pas besoin d'avoir fait 'Yale' pour savoir que c'était un CD. Une fois sorti de son emballage, je constatais que le boîtier était libre de toute étiquette et qu'Edward n'avait rien inscrit sur le disque. J'étais surprise, il ne m'avait quand même pas offert un Cd vierge.

_« __Heu… un CD… heu… Merci… »_

Il pouffa de rire et tendit la main dans ma direction. _« Tu permets ? »_

Je lui donnais le boîtier et il le mit dans sa chaîne Hi-fi… Immédiatement, des notes de piano emplirent la chambre, je reconnu la mélodie qu'Edward avait composé pour Esmé. Je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait fait un CD avec ses mélodies au piano… c'était magnifique…

_« Comme tu ne voulais pas que je t'achète quoi que ce soit… je me suis dit… que… que comme Charly n'aurait sûrement pas accepté que je fasse installer un piano dans ta chambre pour tes jouer ta berceuse…. C'est… je pense un bon compromis… »_

_« Oui… surtout qu'il aurait fallu avouer à Charly que tu passe toutes tes nuits ou presque dans ma chambre… »_

_« Oui aussi… tiens ouvre le deuxième… »_

Je pris le paquet qu'il me tendait, une fois ouvert, j'en sorti trois livres d'aspect très anciens, je pris mon temps afin d'étudier les trois éditions originales.

_« __Des versions originales ? Tu m'avis dis que tu ne m'avais rien acheté… ça a du te coûter une vrai fortune… »_

_« Je n'ai rien dépensé… pas un seul centime… je les avais déjà dans ma bibliothèque… comme je sais que ce sont tes romans de prédilection… »_

_« Peau d'__**âne **__? »_

_« J'ai toujours aimé le sens profond de ce conte… rien n'est jamais écrit et on ne peut forcer une personne à faire ce qu'elle en veut pas… »_

_« C'est ton livre préféré Edward… je… je peux pas l'accepter… c'est trop… »_

_« Bella… rien n'est assez précieux pour toi… »_Il posa deux doigts sur mes lèvres afin de l'empêcher de le contredire. _« Bella… tout ce qui m'appartient est à toi Bella… tout… je serai plus qu'heureux si tu acceptais ce livre… »_

_« Merci Edward… ça me touche beaucoup… Merci… »_

Je posais les précieux livres à mes cotés puis je sautais dans les bras d'Edward pour l'embrasser.

Après plusieurs minutes de tendre baiser, Edward se dégagea pour me permettre de reprendre mon souffle.

_« Tu veux regarder un film avant de dormir ? »_

_« J'aurai bien voulu me changer… mais j'avais pas prévu de passer la nuit ici… »_

_« Alice m'a dit qu'elle t'avait laissé des affaires dans ma salle de bain…. Si tu veux prendre quelque minutes humaine…. »_

J'acquiesçais et il me montra la salle de bain me disant de faire comme chez moi, une fois seule, j'inspectais les affaires qu'Alice m'avait achetées, une trousse de toilette rempli de produit absolument hors de prix dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence…. Franchement une crème anti-ride à base de biomolécule de je ne sais quoi…. Je devrais rappeler à Alice que j'ai 18 ans pas 40. je me déshabillais et me glissais sous la douche, je préférais utiliser les produit d'Edward plutôt que la gamme de produit inconnue qu'Alice avait mis à ma disposition… j'aimais son odeur…

Lorsque j'eus fini de me doucher, je coupais l'eau avant d'enfiler un peignoir, blanc et très confortable. Je fouillais dans les sacs et maudissait Alice quand j'eu fait le tour de leur contenu. Il était hors de question que je porte une de ses… tenue pour dormir… ça n'avait absolument pas l'air confortable… Elle m'avait acheté trois.. nuisettes… toutes plus courtes les une que les autres… sans rire, je suis sûre d'avoir au moins un maillot de bain qui m'aurait plus couvert…

Seul les sous vêtements étaient, à mon avis, mettable bien qu'ils soient fait de dentelles et de soie. Au moins c'était des ensembles… soft… avec Shorty ou culotte… pas de string miniature… je passais rapidement le 1er sous vêtement qui passait avant de me diriger vers la porte, j'appelais Edward à travers celle-ci.

_« Edward ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Heu… comment dire… heu… ta sœur et moi… on a pas vraiment la conception d'un pyjama confortable… tu pourrais… »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Tu pourrais me prêter un T-shirt ? »_

_« Bien sur mon amour… »_

À peine deux secondes plus tard Edward frappait à la porte, j'entrouvris la porte et pris rapidement les vêtements qu'il me tendait avant de refermer.

« Merci... J'arrive…. J'en ai pour une minute. »

J'ôtais le peignoir et enfilais vite fait le T-shirt d'Edward, il était simple, d'un noir uni qui tranchait avec la pâleur de ma peau mais surtout il sentait exactement comme Edward. Entre son gel douche et son vêtement j'étais entouré par l'odeur de mon vampire préféré, j'avais presque l'impression d'être dans ses bras.

Presque, il me manquait son corps froid et dur ainsi son souffle frais contre ma peau, alors je sorti rapidement de la salle de bain pour aller retrouver mon amoureux.

Il m'attendait à demi allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensés, il semblait fixé un point par la baie vitrée. Lorsqu'il m'entendit, il se tourna vers moi et se figea quand il m'aperçu, je le vis déglutir avec difficulté. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer puisqu'il resta un bon moment comme ça, figé, à me fixer sans bouger, sans ciller, sans respirer telle une statue, une magnifique statue mais une statue quand même.

L'intensité de son regard était telle que je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise, pour cacher ma gêne naissante, je remontais machinalement le T-shirt, trop grand, d'Edward sur mes épaules alors que je sentais le rouge prendre possession de mes joues.

Si ce geste ne me détendis pas, il eut au moins le mérite de ramener Edward sur terre. En un bond, il était devant moi et j'étais dans ses bras, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Lorsque je sentis sa langue froide glisser sur mes livres pour demander la permission d'approfondir notre baiser (permission que je lui accordais sans réfléchir bien évidement…) je fus surprise, Edward ne m'avait pas habitué à de tel baiser. Lui d'ordinaire si… prudent – veillant à me garder le plus éloigner possible de ses dents acérées - semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler mais comme c'était très loin de me déplaire, je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

Alors que j'allais passer mes bras autour de sa nuque pour m'approcher encore plus de lui, Edward relâcha ma bouche et se recula légèrement. Il posa son front contre le mien, et plongea dans mon regard, tout comme moi, il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

_« __On devrait… arrêter là… » _J'acquiesçais, pour être honnête m'arrêter était la dernière chose que je voulais faire, mais bon, contre Edward, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance.

_« Alors tu veux que l'on regarde un film pour t'endormir ? »_

Je réalisais seulement qu'il avait éteint la chaîne et avait empiler mes cadeaux sur un coins du bureau.

_« D'accord mais rien de sérieux… j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec une histoire compliqué à suivre… »_

_« Comme tu veux… va te mettre au lit… j'arrive… »_

Doucement, je me dirigeais vers le lit et m'installais sous la grosse couette, force m'étais de reconnaître que pour une personne qui ne dormait pas, Edward avait su choisir une couche on ne peut plus confortable. Il me rejoignit après avoir lancé ce qui semblait être une comédie romantico-musicale dans le lecteur DVD, il avait également éteint la lumière pour ne laisser que le faible éclairage de la lampe de chevet.

Comme à son habitude, il prit place au dessus des couvertures alors que j'étais en dessous, afin de me protéger au maximum du froid qui émanait de son corps. Passant un bras autour de mes épaules, il me cala contre lui.

_« Ca va ? Tu es bien installée ? »_

Je me tortillais, passant tant bien que mal un de mes jambes par-dessus les sienne, pendant que je prenais sa main libre pour y enlacer nos doigts.

_« Là… maintenant je suis bien… »_

Il embrassa mon front en souriant, tandis que je commençais à regarder le film. Cela faisait environ une demi heure que celui-ci était commencé et j'avais énormément de mal à me concentrer sur l'histoire. Le fait est qu'Edward ne faisait rien pour m'aider, puisqu'il semblait que pour lui, j'étais beaucoup intéressante que les zozos qui chantaient à la télé, une de ses mains passait continuellement dans mes cheveux, jouant avec mes boucles tandis ses lèvres posaient des millier de baiser sur mon crâne alors que son autre main caressait merveilleusement bien mon dos, à un tel point que j'avais envie de ronronner.

Pour empêcher mon corps et mon esprit de faire de faut espoir, je tentais d'engager la conversation.

_« Dis Edward… »_

_« Oui mon amour… »_ Ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas pour autant mon front.

_« C'est moi ou ce type ressemble à un __**coton-tige**__ ? »_

_« Un coton-tige ? » _Ma question bien que stupide eut le mérite d'attirer son attention sur l'écran plat.

_« Ou__ais… avec son costume bleu ciel, ses bottes blanches et sa perruque à la Mozart… on dirait un coton-tige géant… »_

_« Mouais… Donc si on suit ton résonnement, sa copine, avec sa robe à froufrou multicolore, est un __**plumeau**__… » _Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

_« Absolument… et le gugusse avec les dreadlocks est un balai espagnol… »_

Il me souleva et m'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant de poser une main sur ma joue.

_« Mon amour… t'ai-je déjà à quel point j'adore ta façon de voir les choses ? »_

_« Et moi t'ai-je déjà dis que c'est TOI que j'adore ? »_

Je me penchais afin de l'embrasser, une fois n'est pas coutume, je sentis sa main libre venir se poser sur ma hanche, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui tandis qu'il répondait à mon baiser avec passion.

Rapidement et aussi plaisant que soit ce baiser, il ne me suffit plus, je voulais davantage, j'avais envie… non besoin de plus. Je voulais sentir la douceur de sa peau, voir la perfection de son corps, alors profitant du fait qu'aujourd'hui Edward semblait plus… coopératif pour porter mes mains sur le devant de sa chemise afin d'en détacher les boutons.

J'avais tout juste eu le temps d'en enlever deux que je sentis les lèvres d'Edward quitter les miennes puis ses mains me repousser doucement.

_« Bella… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« On… tu devrais dormir… »_

Je me penchais pour poser ma bouche sur son cou pour y déposer une multitude de baiser.

_« J'ai pas envie de dormir…. »_

_« « Bella… c'est… on ne de… On peut pas… »_

_« Bien sûr que si on peut… pour une fois qu'on est seuls… rien que toi et moi…. »_

Bien qu'il ne me repoussait pas, il était très loin de m'encourager, sa main était juste posée sur ma taille ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

_« __Bella… c'est pas possible... je peux pas… »_

Il avait dit ça d'une voix froide, distante, d'habitude il ne me parlait jamais sur ce ton. Réalisant ceci, je m'écartais brusquement d'Edward, me recouchant sur le lit. Seulement cette fois au lieu de me blottir dans ses bras, je lui tournai le dos, remontant la couette au dessus de ma tête, cherchant à me cacher au maximum.

Le sentiment de rejet que je ressentais était tel que je n'avais qu'une envie me rouler en boule et pleurer. Si je n'étais pas venue avec Edward, je crois que je serai reparti chez moi… à cette pensée mon cœur se serra, ratant un battement… décidément, même dans la situation actuelle, j'étais physiquement incapable d'être loin de lui. Après ce qui semblait être des heures de souffrance, Edward – qui n'avait pas bouger – posa sa main sur mon épaule, essayant e me tourner vers lui.

_« Bella… »_ Il semblait inquiet. _« Bella… ça va ? »_

Il devait se moquer de moi, il me demandait si ça allait, je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'enfouir ma tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller.

_« Bella… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Rien »_

_« Bella… s'il te plait… je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas… »_Il attendit quelques instant que je lui réponde – en vain._ « Bella, je t'en prie, dis moi…. C'est… Je t'ai blesser ? je t'ai fait mal ? »_ Je fermais les yeux pour retenir mes larmes alors que mon cœur ratait à nouveau un battement. _« Bella… si tu as vraiment mal je peux appeler Carlisle… il reviendra à la villa en quelques minutes »_

Soudain, il me sembla clair qu'Edward ne comprenait pas.

_« Non…. »__-_

_« Alors dis moi ce qu'il y a…. »_

Tout en parlant, Edward essayait – sans forcer – de redescendre la couverture mais je la maintenais fermement contre moi.

_« tu… tu… ne veux.. pas… de moi… » _Malgré tout mes efforts, je n'avais pu empêcher les sanglots d'envahir ma voix.

_« Bella… je… je… c'est pas… »_

_« C'est bon… j'ai compris…. Tu veux pas de moi… pas la peine d'en rajouter… »_

_« Bella regarde moi… »_

Comme je refusais toujours de sortir de sous la couette, Edward la retira de force, me prenant dans ses bras dans la même seconde. J'étais à nouveau assise su ses genoux, face à lui mais je m'obstinais à éviter son regard, je l'aurai pas supporté. A la place je me contentais de baisser la tête, laissant ainsi mes cheveux lui cacher mon visage.

_« Bella… »_

Sa voix si douce et chaude me bouleversait à un tel point que mon cœur s'affola une nouvelle fois.

_« Bella… que ce passe t il ? »_Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, ne voulant – ne pouvant – répondre. « _Ecoute ton cœur… il bat beaucoup trop vite… calme toi… Bella… s'il te plait… »_

Je me forçai à reprendre une respiration normale afin de calmer mon rythme cardiaque alors qu'Edward posait une main sous mon menton, m'obligeant ainsi à la regarder. Aussitôt mes yeux furent happés par les siens, Edward semblait chercher à comprendre pourquoi je réagissais de cette façon.

_« Bella… mon trésor… c'est moi ? T'ai-je blessé ? __Ou peiné ? Dis moi ma Bella… je t'en supplie… »_

_« Tu m'as rejeté… » _

_« NON ! Bella… tu sais que j'en serais incapable… »_

_« Mais tu…. Tu veux pas de moi… »_

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le caramel doré de ses iris. Il secoua la tête avant d'appuyer son font contre le mien, nous étions tellement proche que je n'aurais eu qu'un geste à faire pour que nos lèvres se retrouvent scellées.

_« Je t'aime Bella… n'en doute Jamais… tu m'entend… JAMAIS… Je ne peux – ni ne veux – Vivre sans toi… »_

_« Tu dis m'aimer… mais pas assez pour avoir envie de moi… »_

Réalisant ce que je venais de dire, le rouge pris immédiatement possession de mes joues alors que j'essayais à nouveau de baisser la tête. Bien entendu Edward m'en empêcha en souriant.

_« __Bella ne te cache pas de moi… ne ressent jamais de gène – de honte – avec moi… mais je comment dire… je… je… c'est juste pas possible… »_

J'étais largué, je ne comprenais pas. _« Pas possible ? »_

_« Je peux pas… c'est tout… __ »_

Soudain je compris. _« Hô ! » _Il pouvait pas… du genre… un truc de vampire… pourtant j'aurais pourtant parié qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient… plus qu'actif sur ce terrain… _« Tu peux pas… »_

_« Enfin si je peux… enfin 'techniquement' parlant je peux mais là avec toi… je ne peux pas… »_

_« Tu peux… mais pas avec moi ? »_ Sans que je le remarque mes larmes s'étaient remises à couler.

_« Bella… je t'en pris pleure pas… »_

_« Excuse moi Edward… mais l'homme que j'aime me dit qu'il veut pas faire… avec moi… si je peux pas pleurer… __je sais pas quoi faire d'autre. » _Il y eu un petit silence puis je posais la question qui me faisait peur. _« Je suis pas assez jolie… c'est ça ? »_

_« C'est pas ça Bella… ne soit pas stupide… tu es magnifique mon amour… »_ Voyant que j'allais l'interrompre, Edward posa un doigt sur ma bouche. _« Excuse moi Bella… je me rend compte que je me suis mal exprimé… j'ai tout dit de travers… »_

_« Alors explique toi… »_

_« Je… j'en ai envie… n'en doute pas… je voudrais pouvoir… vraiment mais c'est impossible… tu te rend pas compte… je… j'ignore comment je réagirait dans… ce genre de situation… si l'instinct du vampire… si l'animal qui est en moi prenait le dessus… si je perdais le contrôle…. Je… j'ignore ce qui pourrait ce passer… »_

_« Tu n'as… jamais… » _J'étais surprise, comment lui, Edward Cullen, si… parfait, avec des prétendantes –humaine ou non, toute plus belle les unes que les autres - à la pelle, pouvait être… inexpérimenté ?

_« Non… je… »_

_« Alors… Pourquoi tu peux pas avec moi ? »_

_« Tu es humaine Bella… tu ne réalise pas… tu es… tellement… fragile… que je pourrais te briser avec mon seul petit doigts si j'en venais à perdre le contrôle… et je ne le supporterais pas…__ »_

_« C'est juste ça… »_

_« Bella ! je pourrais te tuer ! »_

_« Je crois pas… non… j'en suis sûre… »_

_« Et comment tu peut en être aussi sûre ? »_

_« E__dward… tu as tellement peur de me faire du mal… que je sais que tu ne me blessera Jamais… je ne risque rien Edward… »_

maintenant que je savais la raison de son refus, j'étais en mesure de déchiffrer toutes les émotions qui dansaient dans son regard, de l'amour –beaucoup plus que je n'en méritais – une dévotion totale, du désir, de l'envie aussi… mais à l'instant ce qui prédominait c'était la peur. Edward Cullen était terrifié et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu imaginer cela me redonna confiance. Je savais ce que je devais faire… le rassurer, lui redonner confiance en lui... en nous… en notre amour…

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, passant mes bras autour de son cou pour me rapprocher de son corps.

_« Edward… je sais que tu as peur… je… je comprend pourquoi… mais c'est inutile… tu ne me feras pas de mal… »_

_« Tu semble si sûre… si confiante »_

_« Je le suis… parce que toi et moi, on est fait pour être ensemble Edward… c'est tellement évident pour moi… si seulement tu pouvais entrer dans ma tête… tu comprendrais… combien j'ai confiance en toi… »_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait repoussé un sourire se dessina sur son visage. _« C'est nouveau ça… D'habitude tu es heureuse que je ne puisse lire tes pensées… »_

_« Oui… ben pas aujourd'hui… »_

Je le regardais, il semblait réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre. Etais-je en train de le convaincre de changer d'avis ? Il luttait, je le voyais dans ses yeux mais je devais tout faire pour qu'il cède.

_« Et si je te sert trop fort et que je te brise le cou ? »_

_« Tu ne me fera rien… tu ne m'as jamais blessée… même pas un petit bleu… »_

_« D'accord… Pire… imagine que je perde le contrôle que je te morde… »_

_« Je te rappelle que je n'attends que ça… que tu me transformes…»_

_« BELLA ! »_

_« Ok… je sais… c'est un sujet… sensible… »_

_« Doux euphémisme… je refuse de te transformer… c'est clair ! »_

_« Je ne perds pas espoir pour autant…. Mais je te propose un deal… je mets de coté le sujet de ma transformation si ce soir toi et moi… on… »_

_« Bella… ce que tu me demande est injuste… je voudrais Vraiment te donner ce que tu souhaites… Vraiment… »_

_« S'il te plait Edward… pour mon anniversaire… »_

J'avais parfaitement conscience de jouer ma dernière carte si il n'acceptait pas maintenant, il n'accepterait jamais.

_« Si je dis oui… tu renonceras à la transformation ? » _

_« Oui… pour le moment… » _

Rapidement je sentis les mains d'Edward se poser sur mes hanches et sa bouche sur mes lèvres, je sus alors que j'avais gagné.

Un gémissement sorti de ma bouche quand sa langue embarqua la mienne dans une danse sensuelle.

Après plusieurs minutes, mes mains remontèrent le long de son torse et commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. J'y arrivais avec difficulté, je tremblai beaucoup trop pour me concentrer et il fallait bien avoué que les mains d'Edward, qui avaient quittés mes hanches pour venir caresser mes cuisses nues, me procurant de délicieux frissons, étaient très loin de m'aider. Mais qu'importe, j'avais fini par vaincre chaque bouton. Quittant sa bouche, je parcourrais son cou et le haut de son torse de baiser, laissant mes doigts redessiner les contour de ses muscles.

Je réussi à me séparer de mon vampire préféré suffisamment longtemps pour finir de lui retirer entièrement son vêtement. Il était si beau que j'eu l'impression que mon cœur allait explosé. Comment un être aussi parfait pouvait m'avoir choisi moi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais j'en étais on ne peut plus heureuse.

Lentement je sentis les mains d'Edward remonter sur ma taille, passant cette fois ci sous « mon » T-shirt, caressant ma peau nue. Avant que je comprenne comment, je me retrouvais sur le dos, plaquée contre les cousins, Edward penché au dessus de mon corps, parsemant mon visage de baiser, me murmurant des « Je t'aime » dès que ses lèvres quittaient ma peau.

Doucement la main d'Edward remonta le long de mon corps, emportant l'habit qu'il m'avait prêté pour dormir avec lui. Je me redressais légèrement afin de lui faciliter la tache, une fois le vêtement à terre, je me réinstallais sur le lit tandis que la bouche d'Edward remontait lentement le long de ma mâchoire. Lorsqu'il fût arrivé sous mon oreille, je sentis son corps se tendre alors qu'il inspirait profondément. J'étais pleinement consciente du combat interne qu'il était en train de mener… apaiser sa soif ou résister… je n'avais pas peur, j'avais confiance en Edward – contrairement à lui – je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Pour le rassurer, je passais mes bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant aussi fort que possible.

_« Je t'aime Edward… j'ai confiance en toi… »_

Immédiatement, je le sentis se détendre, coulant son corps – froid – contre le mien – brûlant – me faisant gémir de plaisir. Je caressais son dos m'émerveillant encore et encore de la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts.

Je ne pu retenir un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés lorsque les mains d'Edward vinrent se poser sur ma poitrine. Aussitôt Edward s'écarta et me dévisagea.

_« Ca va Bella ? T'ai-je fait mal ? »_

_« Non… je… ça m'a… surpris… c'est tout… tes mains sont… si froides… »_

_« Désolé… »_

Alors qu'il allait se reculer, je pris ses mains pour les reposer sur ma poitrine.

_« Elles sont froides mais… j'aime ça… je… j'ai tellement chaud…. Ça me fait du bien… »_

_« Je t'aime Bella… tellement… je ferais tout ce que tu veux… »_

_« Alors fais moi l'amour Edward… »_

un grand sourire pris place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à caressait mes seins, rapidement sa bouche rejoignit ses mains, Il embrassa chaque centimètre carré de peau, parfois suçant, parfois tétant puis il laissa sa langue faire le tour de mes tétons durci par le plaisir et le froid qui émanait de sa langue et de sa bouche.

Toutes ses sensations faisaient naître en moi un sentiment de bien-être mais sous ce déluge d'émotion j'avais besoin de plus, je voulais tout d'Edward alors mes mains se rejoignirent à l'avant de son jeans et commencèrent à le déboutonner afin de lui retirer. Rapidement je sentis les mains d'Edward venir m'aider et moins d'une seconde plus tard son pantalon ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait volait à travers la chambre.

Nous étions ainsi à égalité, lui en boxer, moi en shorty, c'était la première fois que je portais aussi peu de vêtement devant une homme qui ne soit pas médecin, pourtant et contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours imaginé, je n'en éprouvait aucune gêne ou honte… puis je réalisais que c'était normal, je n'étais pas avec n'importe quel homme, j'étais avec Edward, mon petit ami vampire de 108 ans que j'aimais plus que tout au monde et cela changeait la donne. Avec lui je me sentais belle… dans ses yeux j'étais belle.

Regagnant mes esprits, je reprenais l'exploration de son corps parfait, passant timidement mes mains sous son boxer pour venir effleurer ses fesses ferme t pourtant d'une douceur incroyable. La fierté m'envahit lorsqu'un feulement de plaisir s'échappa de sa poitrine, j'étais celle qui lui procurait du plaisir et cela me donna suffisamment confiance en moi pour que j'ose baisser son boxer afin d'avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement.

J'étais tellement enivrée par la douceur de son fessier que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Edward avait quitté ma poitrine, ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement alors que sa bouche parsemait mon ventre de baiser sans pour autant descendre plus bas que mon nombril.

Brusquement j'eu l'impression qu'un incendie s'était déclarer dans mon bas ventre, entre mes reins, mes mains vinrent appuyer sur son crâne pour plaquer son visage contre moi, j'avais espéré que le froid qui émanait de sa peau apaiserait ce braisier mais au contraire cela ne fit que l'accroître d'avantage.

Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais renoncer à prononcer une phrase cohérente, je n'étais plus que gémissements, la seule chose que j'arrivais à faire entre chacun de mes gémissements, c'était de murmurer le nom d'Edward, essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoins de plus... il du le comprendre puisqu'il se redressa pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa main passant enfin sous le tissus de mon shorty. Un frisson de plaisir me parcouru lorsque ses doigts glacés entrèrent en contact avec la chaleur de mon intimité. Doucement, il se mit à jouer avec mes plis les plus secrets, augmentant ainsi mon plaisir ainsi que mon désir d l'avoir en moi.

Si je pensais que rien n'était mieux que sa main caressant mon petit bouton, ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation de son index entrant lentement en moi. Délicatement, il commença à faire bouger sa main, effectuant un mouvement de va et viens dans mon intimité. Je fus obligé de quitter ses lèvres pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle lorsque je sentis un second doigt entrer en moi alors que son pouce dansait autour de mon clitoris.

Difficilement, je gardais les yeux ouverts pour regarder Edward, il semblait souffrir de se retenir, concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il me procurait, j'en avais oublié ses besoins à lui. Alors pour remédier à cet égoïsme – involontaire – de ma part, mes mains quittèrent son dos pour à nouveau se glisser sous son boxer, sauf que cette fois si, je ne me contentais pas de caresser ses fesses. Du bout des doigts, je rencontrais finalement ce que je cherchais, la partie de lui – la seule – que je ne connaissais pas. Doucement, je dessinais les contours de son sexe pour finalement enrouler ma main autour de son membre gonflé.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je sentis un grondement remonter la poitrine d'Edward, lentement je commençais à caresser le sexe tendu de mon petit ami – prenant rapidement le même rythme que sa main. J'étais surprise… pour plusieurs raison, d'abord son sexe n'était pas froid – du moins pas autant que le reste de son corps – mais c'est surtout sa taille qui m'impressionna… il était immense… si grand et gros… plus que la normale… enfin je crois… je n'avais aucun point de comparaison.

Après quelques minutes passées à nous caresser, je ne pouvais en supporter d'avantage. J'eu, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression qu'Edward arrivait à lire dans mes pensées puisque sans que j'ai à lui dire quoi que ce soit, il arracha nos sous-vêtements avant de s'allonger entre mes genoux, m'incitant ainsi à ouvrir les cuisses.

Edward fit lentement glisser son membre tendu contre mon sexe, cherchant à se frayer un passage entre mes plis intime, sans me pénétrer pour autant. Le voyant hésiter ainsi, je posais ma main sur sa joue, plongeant mon regarde dans les sien.

_« Edward ? »_

_« Es tu vraiment sûre ma Bella ? »_

_« Je t'aime Edward… maintenant prend moi avant que je ne meure par combustion spontanée… »_

_« D'accord… mais… si… si je te fais du mal… dis le moi et j'arrête… »_

_« Promis… »_

Doucement, millimètre par millimètre, je le sentis investir mon intimité puis il s'arrêta devant le voile de ma virginité, il se pencha afin de m'embrasser rapidement avant de finir de me pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein. Surprise par la douleur et par l'intensité des sensations que je ressentais, je poussais un cri aigu avant de venir mordre la peau de son cou.

Edward ne bougeai plus, il s'état figé, la tête dans le creux de mon épaule, il semblait avoir cessé de respirer. Puis je réalisais que j'avais du saigner alors pour ne pas qu'il fasse machine arrière, je croissais mes jambes autour de sa taille provoquant au passage un nouveau gémissement de ma part.

Après quelques secondes, la légère douleur que j'avais ressentie avait disparu, laissant place à une intense sensation de bien être. Quand Edward eu retrouvé son contrôle, je le sentis se relever, il embrasse mon front avant d'y poser le sien pour me regarder dans les yeux – sûrement à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de douleur.

_« Ca va ? »_

_« Je t'aime… »_

_« Moi aussi ma Bella… Je t'aime tellement… »_

Lentement il commença à bouger en moi, m'emplissant de la plus exquise manière. Edward installa un rythme doux et lent, faisant grandir en moi un bonheur sans nom. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements, c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour… extérioriser le plaisir que je ressentais.

Puis comme cela ne me suffisait plus, je l'encourageais à accélérer en resserrant un peu plus mes cuisses autour de sa taille. Il du comprendre ma demande puisqu'il augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins me faisant crier de plaisir.

Après un certain nombre de va et viens – combien, impossible de le dire… j'en avais perdu le compte depuis bien longtemps – je fus submergé par l'orgasme, mes yeux se révulsèrent et corps tout entier convulsa sans que je ne puisse le retenir tellement le plaisir que me donnait Edward était intense. J'avais l'impression que nous ne formions plus qu'in seul corps, qu'Edward était une partie de moi, tout comme j'étais une partie de lui. Symbiose parfaite avec un être parafait.

Alors que je pensais être au sommet du plaisir, je sentis mon amant se tendre avant de se déverser en moi dans un grognement, m'envoyant directement en orbite. Puis il s'effondra sur moi en douceur – veillant tout de même à ne pas m'écraser – couvrant mon visage de baiser, tandis que je me blottissais encore plus contre son corps, essayant de faire reprendre un rythme normal à ma respiration et à mon cœur.

Je grognais en sentant Edward se relever puis rouler sur le coté, son corps quittant le mien mais je n'étais pas décider à le laisser s'éloigner alors je me rapprochais de lui me collant contre son torse passant mon bras sur mon ventre dessinant du bout de mes doigts les contours de ses abdominaux.

_« tu vois… je n'avais rien à craindre… je te l'avais dis… »_

_« Bella…. Tu ne devrais pas rigoler avec ça… »_

_« Edward je ne rigole pas… on est fait pour être ensemble toi et moi… »_

_« Oui… toi et moi ensemble… pour toujours… »_

Pour toujours ? Avait-il changé d'avis quand à ma transformation ? Je n'osais l'espérer alors pour ne pas ruiner l'instant magique que nous vivions, je ne relevais pas. A la place, je laissais les caresses que ses mains me donnaient me bercer, j'étais si bien ainsi que je ne voulais rien changer, même pas le moindre détail.

Brusquement, je sentis Edward relever les couvertures, m'entourant des draps coupant presque tout contact entre nos corps, me faisant grogner de frustration.

_« Tu vas attraper froid…__ »_

_« Je m'en fou… je… j'ai envie – non besoin – de te sentir contre moi… »_

_« Je suis contre toi Bella.. »_

_« Oui… mais il y a beaucoup trop de tissus entre nous… »_

_«Je suis trop froid… tu vas tomber malade… »_

_« Mais non… »_

_« Bella ! »_

_« Au pire ton père est médecin… il me soignera… »_

_« Bella… ne soit pas si insouciante avec ta santé… que dirait ton père si demain tu rentrais avec la grippe ? »_

_« Il dirait que nous sommes à Forks… » _Je posais un baiser sur son torse avant de continuer. « _Puis si j'étais toi ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquièterais… si Charly savait que je passe la nuit avec toi et non avec tes sœurs… tu sais que tu risque gros ? »_

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser _«C'est vrai… point positif… il ne peut pas me tuer… »_

_« Peut être pas…. Je pensais plutôt à une __**vasectomie**__ artisanale… avec son couteau de chasse… »_

Il grimaça en grognant. _« Tu es trop gentille… c'est plus une castration artisanale qu'il me ferait subir si il savait ce que nous avons fait… » _Me voyant hausser les sourcil il reprit. _«Mon amour… si… si j'avais la chance d'avoir une fille aussi belle et merveilleuse que toi… je castrerais tout les mâles qui s'approcheraient trop près de toi… » _

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. _« Alors c'est une chance pour nous que tu soit à ta place et non à la sienne… »_

_« J'aime beaucoup trop ma place pour en changer avec qui que ce soit… »_

En disant cela, il avait repassé ses mains sous les couvertures, me caressant doucement. Je fermais les yeux lorsque qu'Edward commença à fredonner la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour moi, laissant le mélange formé par la tendresse de ses caresses et la douce mélodie chantée par sa voix, me bercer m'entraînant dans un sommeil profond et calme peuplé de merveilleux rêves.

La dernière chose dont j'étais sûre juste avant de m'endormir, c'est qu'Edward venait de me réconcilier – de manière merveilleuse et définitive – avec mon anniversaire. Je me souviendrais à jamais du jour de mon 18ème anniversaire.

Voila, j'espère que vous avez apprécié… Laissez moi une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


End file.
